Loved Her More
by Smoothi3
Summary: What does Ash really feel? Everything will happen in the reunion, in just one night. Fanfic about AmourVSPearl! SatoSere, SatoHika, AshxSerena, AshxDawn, AASL, AADL, Amourshipping, & Pearlshipping.


**Yo! Please enjoy this fanfic. Pearl vs Amour! As much as I want to finish AmourWedding, its going to take a few more weeks. This story takes place 3 years after Ash's journey, meaning he traveled from Kanto to Kalos in about 3 years, he started at 10 to be clear.  
**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Loved Her More"_**

_A Pearl vs. Amour Fanfic  
_

Kalos, a region filled with wonder and majestic Pokemon! We then check on Ash, who was with Bonnie in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center.

"So did you call everyone?" Asked a blonde 13 year-old girl, Bonnie.

"Yup! Tonight's reunion is going to be great!" Yelled Ash, a 16 year-old boy with a great desire for Pokemon battles.

"Alright! Everything's all set inside Prism Tower! Tonight is surely going to be great!" Exclaimed Clemont, the Lumiose City gym leader, who slammed the door open letting out his words.

"Do we have to pay for stuff?" Asked Bonnie.

Clemont facepalmed himself, and reminded Bonnie."Uhm Bonnie, I'm the gym leader, so they don't charge me."

"Oh yeah, right.. right." She muttered.

"Oh, and Clemont.." Ash called.

"Hm?"

"Is Serena coming?" Ash stumbled trying to get his words.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure if she's coming. Fennekin has a high fever.."

"Well I hope she does come, she's gonna miss the fun tonight." Bonnie mumbled.

As all of them had a little talk in the PokeCenter, they noticed that it was close for the party to start. All of them got gussied up and dressed their best.

"Hey brother! What goes good with this yellow dress? This white pouch or this dark yellow one?" Asked Bonnie, who was obviously trying to look good for the party.

"Eh, I'm not good at fashion Bonnie, but if you ask me that white one fits perfectly with your yellow-tinted dress." Clemont replied.

Just then the door creaked open, and who did?..

..Dawn.

"Oh you two are here! So nice to see you guys again!" Dawn happily squealed as she ran up and gave the siblings a group hug.

"Nice to see ya again Dawn!" Bonnie happily chirped in return as they ended the hug. While Clemont just smiled at Dawn, signaling the teen a 'welcome back'.

"Oh and uh.. is Ash here?" The blue-haired teen asked.

"He's upstairs, he should be finished by now." Bonnie answered.

"Thanks Euri!" She happily thanked Bonnie as she ran upstairs.

"Euri? Where did that come from?" Clemont asked curiously.

"Heheh, we kinda made our Japanese names from last reunion, as I can remember we made yours Citron, mine is Eureka, Dawn's is Hikari."

*_upstairs..*_

Dawn peeked at Ash's room, he was all dressed up in a formal attire, having to wear a black suit with a black bow tie, and more. Dawn noticed that Ash had grown taller than in their journey back from Sinnoh and from last reunion, Dawn admired Ash, for she knew to herself that she liked Ash and has failed to admit it in their journey.

She knocked the wall, startling Ash's attention, where his eyes accidentally fell on her sparkling ones. As his auburn eyes began to stay still and stare, he didn't think of Dawn, he thought of someone else in Dawn's outfit. While Dawn enjoyed the moment, she shook her head, straightened her body and approached Ash with a hug.

"I miss you Ash, it's been like 2 years since our last reunion in Unova." Dawn said. Little does she know, the Kanto native's thoughts were only interrupted by her voice, he was still daydreaming before Dawn interrupted him.

"Oh, nice to see you again Dawn. And why are you alone?" Ash said with a normal tone, unlike Dawn's, as both released the hug.

"Ah I figured out to give myself a head start before the others, but I find myself alone, so I kinda just wanted to go here and wait. I wouldn't expect to meet you guys here too."

Then they climbed downstairs and left the PokeCenter room.

"Thank you for choosing to stay in the Pokemon Center, have a nice party by the way!" Nurse Joy happily wished them as they left the Pokemon Center.

"Wigglytuff!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Bonnie merrily squealed.

As they were walking on their way they made a small talk. Clemont was wearing a white suit with a red bow tie, white pants, and shiny black leather shoes. To admit it, Clemont may look nerdy in his journey outfit, but man, is he hot in a formal attire! Bonnie was wearing a light-yellow dress that passed her knee just a few inches with a few Pokeball designs with a yellow ribbon as a belt, yellow doll shoes that had Pokeball insignias in its heel part, and finally Bonnie's medium-length hair flowing out, but of course the 4 ovals of her hair remained to stay and was tamed with a Pokeball hair clip.

Dawn wore a blue dress that barely reached her ankles accompanying it with a dark blue belt just like her hair, she also wore blue low-heeled sandals, her hair is in it's journey style from Sinnoh with a few more braids to make her look elegant. Amazingly, their talk made them walk slower as they seem to enjoy it. Dawn was obviously enjoying Ash's company because she always walks beside him, but as always.. Ash just didn't seem to get the hint because of his denseness.

But that's what they thought. Ash actually is a boy full of wisdom in Pokemon battles and desire in everything he has interest to, including romance. So to speak, Ash is just old enough to understand something like it. And surprisingly, he feels something special in that person.

"Here we are! Lumiose City's Prism Tower!.. and my gym of course." Says Clemont, who smirked.

And when Ash was just about to make his first step in the tower, someone called out running behind them. It was the others!

"Yo Ash!" May happily yelled while running, and when they reached Ash all of them caught their breath.

"Heya all! Nice to see ya guys again!" Ash screamed to all of them. The _whole _gang then stepped in Prism Tower, only to be awed by it's beauty.

"Hey Ashy-boy, save me a battle before we separate." Gary said to his lifelong friend.

"Sure thing Gary. And this time I'll win, for I am a top trainer of Kalos!" Ash proudly shouted.

"Heh, that only happened here in Kalos, but do give your best dummy." Gary said as he smirked playfully.

Just then a thought struck to Ash's mind, _Is Serena here?_ But all his worries came to an end when he heard her chattering. He tilted his head and saw her with the other girls.

"So you really won a battle using only your Blaziken?" Asked Iris.

"Yep! Only my dear Blaziken with its mega too!" May proudly chirped.

"That's really awesome!" Misty and Serena both said in unison with amazement in their eyes. Serena wasn't that really good in Pokemon battling, but still in awe when she hears something awesome and cool.

"How bout' ya Serena? What's your Pokemon?" Misty curiously asked.

"Well.. I have my starter Fennekin, a journey-catched Furfrou, a Rhydon who used to be a Rhyhorn that my mom gifted me, and a Dragalge." Serena replied.

"WOW you have a dragon Pokemon!" Iris said as her eyes glimmered a lot.

"Serena?"

"Ash?"

"I'm so glad to see you here Serena." Ash said happily as he approached Serena.

"Well the thing is, Mom can take care of Fennekin for the night. So she said I can still attend the reunion." The teen gleefully replied.

"Well that's great! Oh and say to Fennekin a 'get well soon' from me."

"Sure Ashy! I-I mean Ash." She blushed intensely.

"Alright everyone let's all get inside!" Clemont announced as all of them stopped talking. When Serena was about to make a step, she felt a warm hand grip over hers. She faced sideways and saw Ash smiling with a slight blush. She blushed and smiled at him back. Dawn watched the scene with a bit of jealousy and sadness in her blue sparkling marbles, she shook her head and walked with the others, refusing to pout.

Each of them marveled the beauty of the inside. All of them let their Pokemon out, except Fennekin who had a high fever. All of them talked about everything they experienced for the past few months, and more. The Pokemon too had a nice talk, and all had got to meet a new member of Serena's team, Spritzee. Overall, they had a great time.

"Oh Ash do you know love?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do.." Ash said mumbled with a slight blush.

"Hah, Ash here never understands stuff like that." Drew replied as he playfully smirked with his rose.

"How bout' you stick your rose in your nose?" Ash murmured to himself.

"Hey I heard that."Drew exclaimed. Everyone got a good laugh with Ash's words.

"Aw don't worry.. but in fact I have no idea where you get roses.." His girlfriend, May, calmed him down. May's words gave Ash an idea.

"Uh, I'll just be going outside in a bit." Ash said.

"I'll come with you if you want some company." Dawn insisted.

"No thanks Dawn, I'll just be outside for just a small while."

"Aw come on..?"

"Ah alright."

Both walked past the door, leaving behind the chattering sounds of their friends. Serena was really curious, she acted that she's gonna get some fresh air and finally walked past the door. She tried her best to stay quiet behind Ash and Dawn, as Dawn was about to start a conversation.

"So what are actually doing, looks to me that your finding something." Dawn asked.

"I'm just wondering if there are any flowers around these trees.." Ash returned a question.

"Well I don't really know, I think some grow just in front of-" Dawn was cut off when she tripped over a small rock, thankfully she was caught by Ash who grabbed her shoulder and waist with his protective hands, they both accidentally got their faces close due to Ash's strong pull. Both blushed, Dawn leaned closer to Ash, closer.. a lot close.. their lips were really close..

Ash pushed Dawn away a few steps, denying their moment. The raven-haired boy looked down at the sparkly sidewalk, then he looked up at Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn.. but.. I just don't like you that way.." The Kanto-native replied.

"I'm sorry too, I just didn't realize that I was gonna do that.. sorry..I just got carried away.."

"It's alright, we make .. uh.. some mistakes that's all." Ash replied. Dawn nodded slowly and smiled at Ash, she walked past Ash and headed to the marvelous tower's door.

"Ash doesn't like me in that way?" Dawn murmured to herself as she sat on a chair with red velvet cushions.

"So he doesn't see me like how I see him.. ugh but who does he like? Why do I have to be just a friend..?" The bluenette frowned as she began to feel insecure.

"What's up Dawn?" Brock asked as he saw the teen's face, a lonely and troubled one.

"Oh nothing, just a major incident that's all."

"You know that I can read things with just a look right? Do you have a problem with your feelings?"

Dawn began to tear up, luckily they were in the farthest seat so that no one an disturb them. "It's just that Ash told me.. he doesn't.. like me.. more than a.. friend.." She didn't want to cry but she just did, she wiped all her tears as her blue pools are all covered up with it.

"Dawn, the world isn't perfect, and Ash is too. Maybe Ash is meant for another girl just like you are meant for someone else. Ash may not be yours, but be happy if he finds love. I can admit that _love_ does feel good, but let them be, they'll find someone they will love more." Brock's words were very precious to Dawn. Dawn stood up, and gave a determining smile.

"Your right, maybe.. I just have to find that certain person." Dawn said.

_* Outside Prism Tower.. *_

"Darn can't seem to find any.." Ash argued as he didn't see anything except bushy trees.

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash turned around, only to see a beautiful teen with Honey-colored hair.

"What are you doing here Serena?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just planning on following you and Dawn."

"You saw US?!" He yelled out loud, really embarrassed of what happened earlier.

"Saw what? what do you mean?" Serena asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He mumbled. As he turned his head rapidly on the opposite direction, he finally saw a pink flower with 8 petals circling around it, little does he know Serena was gonna grab the pretty flower too as she spotted it. As both began to reach out their hands, all had the same pace when they locked their grip on its stem, hence ending up touching each other's hands.

Both looked up and saw each other with their own vision. Serena was daydreaming Ash with a pink background, while Ash solely stared at her serene blue eyes. Both forgot everything around them, as if they have their own world. Ash began to stand straight and continue to stare at Serena with her glamorous pink gown, what she wore on her Pokevision video. Serena stood straight too, and shook her head, she snapped out of dreamland and stared to look at Ash's face whom she finds handsome, strong, and cute.

"Ash?" She said as the Kanto-native snapped out of his own thoughts. He noticed that Serena was looking down at her hand, now that Ash notices it.. something is warm over his. He looked down too, only to see his protective hand wrap around hers. He blushed, as he continue to flash back all of their memories together.

"Ash, can I tell you something?" An angelic voice came out from her. Ash looked up and saw an angelic and adorable face.

"Sure."

"It's just that.. I like you, more than a friend. I always feel uneasy if I see you with someone else, if only I can stop myself in being jealous at stuff." She nervously confessed. Ash froze, it's just like what happened earlier, except this time it's words.. not actions.

"I can't believe you like me.. are you serious?"

"I'm serious, no joke." She exclaimed in a serious tone.

"Serena, I.. like you too.." He said confidently knowing her feelings. Serena smiled and blushed with a tint of rose. Still not releasing their hands, Ash leaned closer and brushed his lips to her soft ones. Serena stood there shocked, she put her hands on his neck and pulled him nearer to herself and lovingly closed her eyes. Ash slid his hand to Serena's back, caressing it with all his love. Both slid their tongues in each others mouths while the kiss, it danced, wrestled, and touched. After the passionate moment, they released their lips and looked up at each other. Both giggled and blushed.

"Come on, let's have a walk." She said as she held his hand. Ash smiled and kissed her forehead.

Both walked in the city with the majestic Prism Tower's light shining clearly all over the city, it was a sight to behold. But nothing is brighter than Ash and Serena's love, filled with ecstasy.


End file.
